All I Wanted
by SeLeon
Summary: "Trust me, darling,", Narcissa said over her shoulder, "Draco has such a bright future ahead of him: He can't be hindered by a muggle-born who wants to play 'house'" With one last smile and a breathy chuckle, walked out of Draco's living room and disappeared, her long cloaks billowing after her.
1. Prologue

"I'm never letting you go", Draco said through gritted teeth as he pushed himself to the hilt into Hermione as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"No, never let me go.", she half whispered, her nails digging into Draco's shoulders as he thrust his hips once, twice, three times.

"So beautiful, so beautiful.", he said in almost a prayer

"Please, Draco. So close", Hermione said as she felt that familiar coil of tension pool in her stomach. Draco slowed his movements and she thrashed her head on the pillow.

"Say you're mine! Say it!", he nearly begged.

"I'm yours, I'm yours, Good Godric, I'm yours!", she screamed. Draco smiled and picked up his thrusting. Hermione's insides quaked around Draco and milked him for all he had. Draco flopped down beside her and pulled her to him.

They held each other in their post-coital bliss. Draco was tenderly stroking her arm as she snuggled closer into his arms.

"I love you so much, Mione", Draco said quietly. Hermione smiled.

"I love you too, Draco.", she whispered, "But this won't last."

Draco looked taken aback, "Why would you say that?" Hermione scoffed in the most unlady-like fashion.

"Draco, the war may be over, but the prejudices are still here", she replied.

"But that won't stop us, love", Draco said with the upmost confidence. Hermione nodded reluctantly and snuggled closer into his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. You're pregnant.", the mediwitch said. Hermione felt her blood go cold. Was she ready?

Hermione paced the floor of Draco's living room, waiting for him to come home, when she heard someone enter the Floo.

"Draco, dar-", Narcissa stopped in her tracks and looked taken aback, "Well, hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy.", she said quietly.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Narcissa spoke up: "Are you waiting for Draco, as well?" Hermione nodded but felt her stomach do sommersaults and she ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Narcissa stood at the door of the bathroom holding a white handkerchief over her nose and mouth. "Something the matter?", she asked. Hermione fought the urge to look over her shoulder and roll her eyes.

"I've been throwing up for the past week", she said, non-chalantly. Narcissa froze, Hermione could feel it.

"Are you... With child?", Narcissa asked, finally gathering her wits. Hermione stood from the toilet and rinsed her mouth. Before pushing past Narcissa, she nodded.

"Well you can't tell Draco!", Narcissa pleaded. Hermione turned around and was stunned at her outburst.

'Excuse me?", she asked. Narcissa took a moment to compose herself.

"Think about it, dear. You and Draco are no good for each other. And didn't he tell you he's betrothed to someone?", she asked almost too sweetly.

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. She wasn't aware that Draco was set to be married- the look on her face explained it to Narcissa.

"Trust me, darling,", Narcissa said over her shoulder, "Draco has such a bright future ahead of him: He can't be hindered by a muggle-born who wants to play 'house'" With one last smile and a breathy chuckle, walked out of Draco's living room and disappeared, her long cloaks billowing after her.

Hermione couldn't believe that Draco hadn't told her that he was engaged and had a whole future planned out for him. Really, they were 17 and had just graduated from Hogwarts. She would not be the other woman.

* * *

_Dear Draco, _

_Please don't contact me again._

_HG_

Draco's hand shook as he read the note and he could feel his heart break into a thousand tiny shards that pierced his soul.

She had left him.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Hello, Lovlies! I decided to just completely restart, clean out my fanfictions and start with something that I'll actually finish.

So, this is just a prologue. Tell me what you think! The first chapter will be up in a few!

x


	2. Chapter 1: Seven Years Later

**Seven Years Later**

Hermione felt a sharp pain shoot through her foot and saw her sons' lego right in the middle of the living room. "Bloody nuisances, pain my side.", Hermione mumbled as she absent-mindedly picked up the lego piece. She wasn't, however, expecting to step on two more lego pieces.

"Bloody hell!", she yelped in pain. She looked around the room and nearly lost it when she saw the entire floor adorned with lego blocks.

"Scorpius! Come here right now!", Hermione yelled for her son. She heard her son pad down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks when he came to the archway leading into the family room his silver eyes widening and his blonde hair flopping in his face.

"Uh-oh", he said as his mother arched an eyebrow.

"'Uh-oh' is right, young man! What did I saw about leaving your lego's in the hallway? You have a playroom for a reason!", she scolded and was pleased to know that her son had the right mind to look contrite.

"But, Mum! It's not fair, you see! James and Albus' playroom is so much bigger!", he tried to reason with her.

_Wanting the best, my little man... Just like Draco_, she thought to herself. Even after seven years, she couldn't help but be reminded of Draco, everything brought back a memory, Scorpius being one of them.

"Well, sweetheart, James and Albus have to share the playroom with Lily. You have a big playroom all to yourself. Do you understand?", she asked him, patiently. Scorpius pondered a moment before nodding his head.

"Good. Now clean this up and wash up. We're going to Nana Molly's for dinner.", she said as she rubbed his back.

"Yes, Mum", he called as he ran upstairs.

"Be quick! We have to take a stop in Diagon Alley to see Uncle George", she called after him.

Hermione made her way up to her room and got dressed for the weekly dinner. The autumn weather in England was perfect weather; so Hermione decided on dark blue jeans and a white button up chiffon shirt with a royal purple cardigan.

"MUM, HURRY! I want to see Uncle George!", Scorpius called for her.

"Coming, darling!", she replied. Looking in the mirror, her once curly hair was now in a straight, stylish cut that stopped at her shoulders, accentuating her swan-like neck. Her eyes, once doe-like and innocent, were brown orbs that showed her wisdom beyond her years, wisdom beyond any 24 year old woman. Her petite frame had not changed after child-birth: In fact, she was in better shape.

"Mummy, please!", she heard a voice just outside her door. She turned to see Scorpius, in a navy blue jumper and light blue jeans, standing in the threshold of her door, tapping his foot impatiently- not unlike Draco.

"Alright, alright. Let's go.", she said, taking his hand as they walked to the floo.

"Can I say it, Mum?", he asked her with all the eagerness a child his age should have.

Hermione smiled and patted his head. "Of course. You know where?", she asked. He nodded as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY!", he said in his loudest, most powerful voice.

They landed right at the entrance and they dusted themselves off. They walked hand-in-hand toward Weasley Wizard Wheezes when Scorpius saw a toy broom that kids his age could ride around.

"Mum! Please, can we go look?!", he begged, his eyes widening with excitement and it seemed the silver in his eyes danced.

"Okay, fine. We have a bit of time.", she said, not wanting to miss seeing her son happy. As soon as they walked into the store, she was pulled toward the toy broom section. She watched as Scorpius expertly took a test run and she knew that she would be buying him a new toy.

"Can I please have this, Mum? Oh, please? I'll never ask for anything ever again!", he jumped up and down with the broom held tightly between his hands. Her heart ached slightly- he was the spitting image of his father.

"Well, do you think you can take care of it?", she asked. He nodded vigorously. She sighed and motioned for him to walk with her to the register.

She was too busy listening to Scorpius talk about all the interesting things he was going to do with his new broom, she didn't notice the man staring, the man who knew Hermione so well, the man whom Hermione was still, after seven years, desperately heartbroken over.

Draco Malfoy stared at the woman who broke his heart nearly a decade ago. She'd gotten, it seemed, even more beautiful of the years. His eyes drifted to the little boy who was talking to her and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He was his spitting image. Bright blonde hair with strong features, even for a young boy.

"Her-Hermione?", he breathed. She turned around and froze, her breath hitching in her throat

"No", she breathed, she seemed frazzeled.

"Scorpius, go on and head to Uncle George's. Tell him I'll be along in a bit while I pay for your broom.", she said, quickly.

"Okay, Mum", he said with a shrug and walked across the street to WWW's.

She stood stoicly in line as she waited her turn for the register.

"Hermione, I know you hear me", Draco coaxed. Hermione quickly paid the broom and tried to run out of the store, but Draco grabbed her hand.

"Is he mine?", Draco whispered, "Is he?" Hermione nodded as she struggled to formulate a simple sentence.

"Why didn't you tell me?", he asked. Before Hermione could answer, she saw a beautiful woman with dark brown hair wind her arm around Draco's waist.

"Draco, where have you been? Daddy is waiting for us.", the brunette said. Hermione noticed that there was a ring on her left finger with a large diamond with two emeralds flanking the stone.

"Coming, sorry. Astoria, you remember Hermione Granger?"", Draco asked awkwardly. Astoria simply sniffed and offered a dazzling, but fake smile.

"Of course. Pleasure seeing you again, Harmony.", she said.

Regaining her voice, Hermione straightened and said, "Ah, Astoria, how pleasant to see you! I remember seeing you in Nocturn Alley and getting onto a random Wizards broom. Oh, and I'm _Hermione"_, she smiled sweetly.

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be.", Hermione said, taking advantage of a sticky situation. She briskly walked out the door and headed to her son and George.


	3. Chapter 2: A Date?

"So sorry we're late!", Astoria said, her fake tone shining with her fake smile. Narcissa smiled sweetly as she gladly overlooked her future daughter-in-law's faux geniune attitude.

"Draco, my boy,", Leonard Greengrass started, "how're the wedding plans for my beautiful angel?" Leonard beamed as he patted his daughters hand.

"Well, sir", Draco said as he sipped his water, Hermione and his mini-me still on his mind. How could she not have told him? They were in love, were they not? For the love of Salazar, even after seven years, not a day went by where he didn't think about her, how she felt, how she smelt. Everything about her was radiant- from the subtly smell of her skin to the one freckle on her beautiful cheekbones. She was glorious, she was spectacular, she was-

"Ow, bloody hell!", he yelped in pain as Astoria pinched his thigh and gave him a stern look.

"Drakie, daddy was asking you something!", she scolded.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts, apologizing for his lack attention.

* * *

Hermione was panting by the time she arrived to WWW's. She couldn't believe she'd seen Draco. She'd managed to avoid him for seven years and he seemed to move on with flying colors. He was engaged and to Astoria Greengrass, no less- Pureblood elite and an exotic beauty. They belonged together, it looked like.

Hermione was snapped out of her reverie as she saw her son zip past her.

"Mum, look at me! Uncle George and Uncle Fred invented a new toy!", he laughed as the oversized flying pygmy puff dipped suddenly, sending Hermione's stomach into her throat.

"He's a daredevil, you know.", George's fiance, Angelina said.

"I know, like his father.", Hermione murmured.

"Mione, it's time to move on", her close friend said, "It's been seven years, he's moved on. You're allowed to date, you know!"

"Ange, I want to; but it's hard. I love him and we have a son, whether he knows or not. For seven years, I've lived with the guilt of not being good enough or pretty enough for Draco. But you're right, I should move on.", she mused.

Before Angelina could respond, Fred came bounding down the stairs with Scorpius on his shoulders who was laughing happily. George came out of the backroom, wiping his hands.

"Alright, you wankers, let's head to mum's house", he said as his stomach growled.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione was washing dishes with Ginny as Scorpoius chased James and Albus. Ginny kept sucking in air, about to start a sentence, but quickly stopping herself. This went on for about five minutes before Hermione almost felt sorry for the normally straight-forward red head.

"Alright, Gin, spit it out. ", Hermione said as she immersed a plate into the soapy water.

"Remember Blaise Zabini?", she asked.

"Yes.", she said slowly. Of course she'd remember Blaise. He was Draco's best friend and certainly one of the nicer slytherins she knew.

"Well, he asked about you- wanted to take you on a date. But the poor bloke was so nervous you'd say no!", she rattled on.

"Oh", Hermione was shocked, "I didn't think he thought of me that way"

Ginny scoffed, "Of course you didn't. For the past near decade, you've been pining over Draco."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered slightly, "I know, but, eh, I don't know!"

"Come on, Mione! It's been seven years, you're still as gorgeous as you are young! I mean, you're only 24! Blaise understands your situation and he still wants to give you two a shot."

"Well...", Hermione contemplated.

"Come on! He's gorgeous!", Ginny gushed about the olive skinned Italian.

"Does Harry know you have a thing for Zabini?", Hermione joked.

Ginny laughed a sarcastic laugh, "Ha, ha! Very funny, but don't change the subject on me. Please Hermione! Just one date! You two are so compatible"

"If I say 'yes', will you come off it?", she groaned. Ginny nodded vigorously. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"To think, you actually have three kids.", Hermione joked.

Ginny stuck her tongue out as she dried the last dish. As she placed the dish in the cupboard, she grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Come on, we're owling Blaise.", Ginny said giddily

* * *

Draco, Blaise, and Theodore Nott sat in Blaise's den playing their weekly game of cards.

"For the love of Salazar, Astoria is suffocating me. 'Drakie do this, Drakie do that'. Bloody hell.", Draco ranted- per usual. Blaise and Theo listened each week, they had no idea why though.

Blaise was contemplating his next move when he heard a tapping on his window. He got up and let the owl in, grabbing the letter attached to its leg.

_Blaise, _

_Still want that date with Hermione? BECAUSE SHE SAID YES!_

_Contact her later tonight._

_- Ginny Potter_

Blaise smiled like an idiot to himself stood at the window for about five minutes staring at the word "yes".

"Oi, you wanker! It's not very nice of you to not listen to Draco's enticing story.", Theo said in a strained tone, Draco stopped his ramblings to stare at Blaise.

"Since you interupted what I was saying, might as well share what you got there", Draco said passively.

"Hermione Granger and I are going to go out.", he said as if it was no big deal. Draco visibly tensed, the veins in his neck standing out.

Theo cleared his throat, "Well, uh, fun night boys. Same time next week?", he said as he grabbed his coat and apparated away.

Draco stood and made his way to Blaise, Draco's steel grey eyes were cold and calculating while Blaise's hazel eyes were cautious.

"My Hermione?", Draco said through clenched teeth.

_Call his bluff, stand your ground_, Blaise said to himself. "I didn't think she was _your Hermione _anymore."

"Bloody hell, of course she's still mine. I have a son with her.", Draco yelled. Blaise's eyes widened a fraction, but he quickly put his passive facade back on.

"I didn't know you knew.", he said in a bored tone.

"You knew...", Draco said in disbelief. Blaise stared at him.

"YOU BLOODY KNEW HOW HEART BROKEN I WAS.", Draco yelled.

"OF COURSE I KNEW, YOU GIT. I saw Ginny at quidditch practice everyday. Those Harpies are something, you know", Blaise retorted, "She begged me not to tell you. Hermione cried everyday because she found out you were betrothed, but you're obviously over her now seeing as how you and Astoria are deeply in love"

"Fuck you. You don't deserve Hermione. She's mine", Draco said.

"Not anymore. She agreed to go out with me. And I'm going to not let something as frivolous as you stop me.", Blaise snapped, "Now get out of my house and go back to Astoria. I heard you just last week say 'Astoria, love, you're perfect. Just perfect. I love you so much' and you say **I **don't deserve Hermione? Please. You just want her pining over you because it's all a game."

Draco's face went even paler and he clenched his fists. "You don't want to go against me, Zabini", he warned.

"I'll go against you if it protects Hermione, Malfoy.", he replied, not backing down.

Draco growled and apparated away. Once Draco was gone, Blaise let out a long breath.

Draco landed in his Manor and kicked a very expensive vase. Astoria came rushing out of the kitchen.

"Draco, you're back.", she said, obviously relieved.

"Yeah", he said, walking past her toward the stairs.

"Draco-", she started after him, but he cut her off.

"No, don't talk to me. Don't. Just don't.", He said before stomping upstairs to his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Once he was safely behind locked doors, he cast a _silencio _over the room and yelled a string of profanities.

It wasn't fair! Hermione shouldn't be over him- he wasn't over her! Fucking Blaise! Fucking Hermione! Fucking.. "**FUCK**!" , Draco roared.

He knew the moment that Blaise was talking about, but he was bloody drunk. Drunk!

"Fuck.", he said again, dejected that his soul mate may have possibly moved on.

"Fuck", he repeated, realizing that he had to talk to Hermione anyway about his son.

"AGH!", he just yelled and flopped down on his bed.

"Life's a bitch...", he mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **asdfghjkl tell me what you think. kbai.


	4. Chapter 3: Love Isn't Always Enough

"Mum, where are you going?", Scorpius asked as Hermione put a tan flowy dress that accentuated her legs with a navy blue knitted cardigan.

"Mummy's going to see a friend", she replied, "Which is why you're staying at Uncle Harry's for the night."

"It's a man, isn't it?", Scorpius said, bluntly. He may have his father's looks, but he had his mother's brains.

"What made you assume that?", she asked.

"You don't dress that way for Auntie Ginny or Auntie Angie", he said, Hermione nodded and continued to get ready.

* * *

"Okay, Mummy will see you tomorrow, alright love?", Hermione said, as she stood in the foyer of the Potter's home.

Scorpius looked at her and shrugged, "Fine." Hermione was taken aback, usually Scorpius was loving toward her. Hermione gave Ginny a look and kissed Scorpius on the forehead. Ginny sent Scorpius upstairs to play with Albus.

"Am I doing the right thing, Gin?", Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Of course. You're Hermione Granger. You deserve the best and Draco isn't it.", she said, "Now go have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Then I'll probably be having breakfast with him.", Hermione said over her shoulder.

* * *

The date went better than Hermione expected. Blaise was as hilarious as he was attractive. She enjoyed his story on how he witnessed Neville Longbottom accidentally call Snape "Gran".

"He did not!", she said in between giggles.

Blaise laughed a deep laugh, "I kid you not! During basic potions, Neville raised his hand as we were trying to slice Bezoar, 'Uh, I'm not sure how to do this. Can you help me, Gran?' I don't think I'd seen Snape that uncomfortable before!"

Hermione threw her head back in laughter, "Ah! That explains so much now!"

Hermione glanced at her watch, _11:30_. "Oh dear! We've been talking for nearly four hours!", she said.

"Time flies when you're with a beautiful woman", he said, enjoying the sweet blush Hermione gave him. He stood and offered Hermione his arm and smiled as she took it demurely. They walked out of the restaurant all smiles, not even noticing the blonde haired man standing in the corner watching them. Draco dejectedly paid for his bill as the realization hit him- Hermione had moved on without him.

* * *

"How's he doing?", Hermione asked Ginny through the Floo as soon as she arrived home.

"Scorpius is fine, he's fast asleep.", Ginny whispered, "how was your date?"

"Absolutely wonderful. I tell you more tomorrow. Night.", Hermione said as she closed the Floo.

As she was about to climb the stairs up to her room, she heard a banging on the door. Tentatively, she walked towards the door and opened it slowly, wand at the ready. However, her wand fell when she saw who stood at her doorstep.

"Are you going to stand there like numpty or be polite and let me in?", Draco asked, one eye brow arched.

"How did you find me?", she asked, eyes wide.

"Hm, well, let's see. You didn't leave Wizarding England and you went on a date with my 'best friend'. Plus, I always keep tabs on you.", he said, "Now are you going to let me in?", he asked once more.

Hermione stepped aside and closed the door after Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me about...", he started, realizing he didn't even know his own son's name.

"Scorpius, his name is Scorpius.", she informed him.

Draco's heart swelled at the name. "Well, yes. Why didn't you tell me about him?", he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were betrothed? Or were you saving it for when the wedding announcements were out and about?", she snapped back.

Draco flinched, "Look, Mione-", he started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Now that you know about him, you can get to know him- if he wants to know you. But I don't want to hear an explanation and you MAY NOT bring him around your parents- especially that, Narcissa.", she spat her name as if it was poison.

"Why do you say her name like that?", he asked, clearly taken aback.

"Why don't you ask her?", she seethed, "Just leave. I'll set up a day for Scorpius to meet you. But I swear on all things holy, you take him to your parents and he comes home calling me 'mudblood', I'll destroy everything you hold dear." Hermione briefly glanced down toward his crotch and Draco visibly gulped.

"Good. Are you done? Will you leave?", Hermione asked with exasperation.

"No, I'm not. What were you doing with Zabini?", he asked, growling at the thought of Zabini with her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he took me on a wonderful date. We're going out again next Friday.", she said matter-of-factly.

"Like hell you are!", Draco nearly roared. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, daring him to continue.

"You have no claim to me, Draco. I'm sorry. But I like him, he's not complicated and I think I deserve something wonderful.", Hermione said, her throat hurting- akin to the feeling before a good cry, "Please just go, we can talk about this another time, perhaps with Scorpius." Draco nodded and headed to the door.

She opened it for him, trying to control her breathing. Just as she was about to close it behind him, his foot stopped it.

"I just want you to know that you were everything to me when we were younger.", he whispered.

"And like I said before, sometimes love isn't enough.", she said quietly, closing the door behind him.

_Damn Narcissa!, _Hermione inwardly cursed, _You ruined my happiness._

* * *

__**A/N: **kekeke, let me know what you think. I don't require reviews, but they make me smile and it's nice to read. So, you know..

x


	5. Chapter 4: You Have a Duty!

"Thanks for taking care of him last night, Harry", Hermione said as she sat in the Potter's kitchen, drinking a cup of Earl Grey.

"No problem, Mione. I love Scorpius as my own son, I'd do anything for him.", he said as he stirred his coffee. "So tell me, how was the date with Blaise?"

Hermione gave a noncommittal shrug, and scoffed lightly. "Better than I expected. He makes me laugh.", she said, smiling slightly.

"You deserve happiness, you know. Wonder what Malfoy would do if he found out.", he replied as he read the newspaper.

Hermione blinked before clearing her throat, "Well, Draco knows about Scorpius and he wants to meet him", she replied. She stiffled a laugh as Harry sputtered his coffee, splattering his newspaper with coffee.

"He knows?! How did he find out?", he asked, clearly bewildered. Again, Hermione shrugged.

"He saw us in Diagon Alley- wants to meet Scorpius.", she said, absently stirring her tea.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? I mean, after all you've been through and-", Harry started.

Hermione shook her head with a sad smile, "No, I can't put a barrier between him and Scorpius anymore than I already have for the past seven years."

* * *

Once Hermione and Scorpius were back at home, Hermione decided to talk to Scorpius about Draco.

"Scorpius, I have work tomorrow.", she started. Scorpius arched an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I know, mum.", he said as he spun on the bar stool in the kitchen.

"Perhaps you'd like...To, uh, spend the afternoon with your father after school?", she asked, scared for his response.

"No.", he said with finality, "I don't want to see him. He hurt you, mummy. No one hurts my mum."

"Darling,", she stroked his cheek, "he'd really like to see you." Hermione watched as her little Scorpius weighed his options- even as a toddler, he was incredibly brilliant.

"Will you be there with me?", he asked in a timid voice. Hermione smiled and nodded and she giggled as relief washed over his face.

"Go upstairs and prepare your clothes for school tomorrow.", she said, "I'll floo your father." Scorpius nodded and ran upstairs. "Don't you dare play video games until your things are prepared!", she yelled after him.

Hermione walked over to the floo and contacted Draco.

"Mione?", he answered.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?", she asked. _Straight to the point, Hermione! No lingering._

"Uh... Yes. For about 2 hours.", he said as he sifted through his planner.

"Well would you like to join Scorpius and I for a late lunch in the park? Right outside of _Mon Shell Prep School _at three-thirty", she asked.

"Of course.", he whispered.

"Okay, see you then.", she said before she hung up.

"Mum, was that my dad?", Scorpius asked. Hermione turned around to see him standing at the door of her office, contemplating as to whether or not he should come in. Hermione waved him in and set him on her lap.

"Yes, he's very excited to see you.", she said.

"Doesn't sound like it-sounds like I'm a bother.", he pouted. Hermione _tsk'd_ and kissed his forehead.

"No, no! I'm sure once he meets you, he'll fall in love with you like everyone else! And besides, if you don't like him, you just tell me and we never have to see him again. I promise, I promise.", she said, rubbing his back.

"Okay. But you'll stay with me the whole time?", he asked. Hermione nodded and sent him on his way.

Hermione made clear to Scorpius early on in his life that Hermione had left Draco for his own good. She made sure to address him as an adult, none of this baby talk nonesense. She was glad that Scorpius understood her predicament, but she felt constant guilt at not giving Scorpius the father he deserved. Her loving, happy little boy deserved to have a true family- mother, father, and all.

* * *

Draco walked into his childhood home. He wanted to know why Hermione was so opposed to Narcissa.

"Mother!", Draco called for her. Narcissa stepped out of the sitting room, brushing her hair into perfect place. When she saw Draco standing in the foyer, her face lit up and she walked to her son, planting a kiss on both his cheeks.

"Hello, Draco.", she said smiling.

"I have to talk to you, you may want to sit down.", he said, ushering his mother into the sitting room. As sat down, a worried expression on her face.

"Mum, I have a son.", he bluntly said. He was expecting her face to drain of the color or for her to burst into tears. But no. Her features contorted into one of pure outrage and disbelief.

"That little gold-digging mudblood! I bet she sought you out, didn't she? When I talked to her seven years ago, I thought I'd gotten rid of her.", she paused for a breath and to compose herself, "Well, don't worry, darlling. I'll take care of her and that little bastard she's forcing upon you." she smiled warmly. Narcissa looked at him curiously, wondering why he had an expression of pure terror.

"What do you mean you talked to her?!", he asked. Narcissa smiled and shrugged.

"When she went to St. Mungo's and her pregnancy was confirmed, the Mediwitch who administered the test is a close, personal friend of mine. And with such a high-profile relationship, she quickly told me Hermione was expecting. So I went to her to explain that you could never be with her in the long run- let alone marry her!", she said sweetly. Draco let out a strangled yell, mixed with anger and pain.

"I can't believe what you did, you crazy woman! I loved her and for the record she didn't seek me out, I saw HER.", he yelled. Narcissa's face morphed from sweet and loving to that of utter disgust.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man. She was bringing you down and you know it. Your selfishness could have been detrimental to the family.", she spat.

"Well, the engagement is off, Mother. I'm getting Hermione back.", Draco said.

"Really, now? And do you think she'll want you when Blaise has swept her off her feet?", she asked maniacally. Draco stood dumbstruck, scared.

"It wasn't a coincidence Blaise asked her on date. Does he even have true feelings for her?", he whispered. Narcissa shrugged again.

"Of course he cares for her, he wasn't going to act on his feelings- on behalf of you, but now he has no choice, seeing as how I pulled some strings to freeze his mother's assets.", she said.

"You're crazy, a psychopath!", he yelled.

"AND YOU HAVE A DUTY TO THE MALFOY LINE!", she yelled, obviously tired of the back and forth. Angry beyond words, Draco stalked to the apparation point and disappeared with a _pop! _Leaving his mother sneering at the spot where he stood.

* * *

**A/N:** OKAY. TOTAL OFF NOTE. I've been catching up on "The Walking Dead'.. It's so good right now. ASDFGHJKL. I've spent 13 hours doing absolutely nothing. Enjoy and Review, it gives me joy.


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner

The next day, Draco anxiously for his first official meeting with his son- his beautiful son, the flesh of his flesh. He silently hoped that, although Scorpius looked like him, he had his mother's heart, brains, morals, and everything else about her that made her near immaculate.

Five minutes before three-thirty, Draco apparated two blocks away from the school and park and walked to where he would meet his son for the first time. The brisk autumn air nipped at his face, and he shook; however, he had a feeling that he shook from anxiety.

When he arrived at the park, he sat on a bench. As he sat down, he heard the school bell ring and a flood of kids rushed out to awaiting parents. He watched the kids for about five minutes before he saw Hermione. He became nervous when he didn't see Scorpius right away, but when he looked closer, he saw that he was walking behind her, holding onto the back of her cream cardigan. Hermione stopped in front of him, awkwardly shifting her weight between her feet. She took a deep breath and seemed to compose herself.

"Scorpius, don't you want to say 'hello'?", Hermione gently coaxed. He peeked out from behind his mother with fearful eyes. Not wanting to scare him, Draco gave him a full toothed smile; however, this only caused him to cower closer to his mother.

"Darling.", Hermione sternly said. Scorpius huffed and said a muffled "hello" before wrapping his little arms around his mother. Hermione smiled sadly and asked, "No hug?" Scorpius shook his head.

"I'd really like a hug, Scorpius.", Draco said gently. Draco stood gracefully and went around Hermione to Scorpius, who gave a little shriek and tried to scramble up into Hermione's arms.

"Well, that helped", she snapped at Draco. He had the good sense to look contrite. He slowly walked to Scorpius and held his hands out.

"May I please have a hug?", he asked, quietly. Scorpius contemplated for a few moments before looking at Hermione, who nodded in encouragement. He tentatively extended his arms and shifted his weight from her arms into Draco's.

It was then that Draco felt immense guilt. He watched his son as he sat stiffly in his arms. His eyes were constantly darting for his mother and Draco felt his hands twitch, itching to get away from him.

Hermione, the wonderful mother she was, noticed this quickly and acted, "Well, let's go out for a bite to eat?", she said hastily, too happily. Draco nodded and set Scorpius down. He watched as he immediately reached for his mother's hand and pulled closer to her, making Draco feel like a complete outsider.

They walked to a little Italian restaurant, _La Cucina Bellisima_, which apparenty was Scorpius' favorite restaurant. It had a homey atmosphere with authentic Italian food. He watched Scorpius and Hermione fall into a sense of normalcy.

"So, Scorpius, tell me about yourself.", Draco said as he sipped his water. His son eyed him and shrugged as he ate a breadstick.

"I'm seven, I'm going to be in Gryffindor in four years and I'll be captain of the Quidditch team.", he said, his eyes lighting up. Draco nearly choked on his water. He looked at Hermione who had an amused smirk on her face.

"Did you mother tell you that I was in Slytherin?", he asked haughtily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Uh, well, mummy never talked about you much.", he said timidly. Draco let out an "Ah..." before continuing to focus on the breadstick that was currently burning his finger.

After their meal, Draco asked Scorpius and Hermione if they wanted to watch a Quidditch match later that night. Scorpius' eyes lit up and grew as wide as saucers.

"No, absolutely not! It's a school night!", Hermione said so quickly, it was almost a reflex. When she said this, Scorpius' eyes filled sadness and turned to his mother and begged profusely.

"Mum, please, of please?!", he begged, giving Hermione puppy eyes. She thought for a moment and knew how much her son loved Quidditch and acquiesced. Scorpius jumped up and down in his seat and giggled with glee.

"Alright, alright. Go to the restroom and wash your hands", Hermione instructed. Scorpius obediently got up and walked to the restroom.

"Really, Draco? Really?", she said in a harsh whisper, "Did it even occur to you to check with me before you offered that?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal.", Draco shrugged.

"Not only are you interferring with Scorpius' schedule, but mine as well.", she replied, "How inconsiderate can you be?"

"You don't have to go, Hermione. You don't! I can take Scorpius.", he said, gettign annoyed.

"Do you really think he'd want to be alone with _you?_ He hardly knows you- you saw how he's acted around you."

"Low. Blow. Hermione.", he gritted out.

"Go back to Astoria- she'll make you feel better.", she triped.

"Go back to Blaise- he'll have some pity on you.", he snapped, "Since me, I bet no one has even wanted to touch you. I mean you, look at you. Still the same, plain looking bookworm that nobody ever wanted." The words left his mouth before he could even stop them. He watched her eyes glaze with unshed tears and her breathing became shallow.

"Hermione-", he started.

"I'll have Angelina or Ginny go with you and Scorpius. Just please have him home by nine, if possible.", she said quietly, looking down at her fingers.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it.", Draco said quietly, reaching over to grasp her hand in his, but she snated her hand away before he could even touch her.

"You did mean it, otherwise you wouldn't have said it.", she said, without making eye contact. "Let me go get Scorpius." She walked toward the restroom and Draco internally punched himself for saying such a malicious comment- it wasn't true, of course: she was beautiful, always has been and men groveled at her feet. He was arse. He knew it.

* * *

Five minutes later, Hermione walked out behind Scorpius, her face was blotched and Draco knew she'd been crying.

"Dad, my mummy doesn't feel good. She was crying. Is there any way we can watch the Quidditch Match another time?", Scorpius asked, obviously afraid of what Draco would say. But Draco felt like a complete and utter ass, seeing the after effects of Hermione's tears made his heart hurt.

"Of course, Scorpius.", he said, placing a couple galleons on the table before Hermione could do so. Scorpius smiled awkwardly and went to hold his mother's hand. _Yep, I'm an arsehole..._

As they walked out of the restaurant, Draco went to walk beside Hermione.

In a whisper that was barely audible, Draco asked Hermione, "May we talk tonight?" a million emotions crossed Hermione's face, but she didn't answer. But Draco was determined to talk to his Hermione.

"Scorpius, I had a wonderful time today. See you soon?" Draco asked as they were about to go their separate ways.

"Bye", he said, still holding Hermione's hand.

Draco walked to the apparation point feeling guilty as all hell. It was just pent up frustration he had with Hermione- he didn't mean to make her cry. He really didn't! _Great, I've dug myself into a deeper hole._


End file.
